My Everything
by YJSexolf
Summary: (Chapter 1) A brothership story about VMIN and yaoi story about YOONMIN. YOON SEME! CHIM UKE!


**Tittle: MY EVERYTHING**

 **Cast: Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung as Park Taehyung, Min Yoongi, and other.**

 **Gendre: Brothership, Yaoi, Family, Romance.**

 **Warning: Cerita jelek, bahasa urakan, cerita pasaran banget, dan kekurangan lainnya. TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! SAYA PERINGATKAN! THIS IS BROTHERSHIP VMIN, YAOI YOONMIN.**

.

.

Note: Hayy chingudeul semuanya! Miss youuuuuu(tebar kecupan waksss). Udah setahun aku nggak update. Dan yah so sorry buat ff yang terlantar. Dan sekarang malah buat ff baru hehehe. And of course as always, aku selalu menistakan biasku di ff hehehe. Alasan aku hiatus karena aku kelas 12 dan sekarang aku udah lulus! Iyeeeee! Adakah chingu yang UN SMA tahun ini? Curhat dikit ne, ngerasa nggak sih soal UN tahun ini tingkat kesulitan itu war biazzzzzzah, nah kan di mapel pilihan saya ambil fisika kan ya, dan demi apa soalnya bener-bener war biazah mematikan. Padahal waktu try out aja sejam udah bisa selesai saya, jadi sayakan pd nyantai aja, nah waktu UN, beneran saya mengumpat habis-habisan sama si soal yang sulitnya kurang ajar itu. Masak iya try out ama soal UN beda 180 derajat. Dari dulukan kita bisa memprediksi kalo tuh soal setipe lah ama try out, lah ini? Huwaaa pingin nangis saya. Tapi bersyukurlah, setidaknya masih dapet 80, padahal prediksi saya 50 aja nggak nyampe hehehe. Yah saran saya, kalo mau belajar UN jangan terpaku ama soal try out, walau itu dari kementrian sekalipun. Takutnya nggak sama tipe soalnya.

Saya jadi pengangguran sebulan, baru masuk setelah lebaran. Jadi deh bikin ff aja. Ok, just enjoy it.

.

.

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi waktu setempat. Matahari pun nampak masih malu-malu menunjukkan diri. Ditambah udara dingin Seoul yang membuat siapa saja enggan untuk bangun dan menjalankan aktifitas sehari-hari.

"Eungh..." suara lenguhan pelan terdengar di kamar sebuah apartemen mewah daerah Gangnam itu.

Seorang manja berwajah manis, berkulit bersih dengan mata sipitnya nampak menggeliat kecil berusaha membuka matanya yang masih dilanda kantuk berat.

"Eungh... Taetae bangun..." dengan suara malasnya ia membangunkan seorang namja tampan yang tertidur sambil memeluknya. Menggoyang-goyang pelan lengan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"Eung... Nanti saja.. Aku masih ngantuk" suara serak namja tampan itu terdengar.

"Ishh... Tae bangun"

"Nanti..."

"Bangun!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Jimin, namja manis itu mencubit lengan Taehyung hingga menghasilkan teriakan kesakitan dari namja tampan itu.

"YAK SAKIT CHIM!" Pelukan Taehyung terlepas, berganti ia yang mengelus-elus lengannya.

"Salah sendiri tidak bangun-bangun. Kita harus sekolah tahu! Aku juga harus memasak tau" setelah lepas dari kungkungan sang saudara. Jimin langsung melesat menuju dapur guna menyiapkan sarapan.

Saudara? Ya, dua orang yang sangat berbeda itu adalah saudara kembar. Saudara kembar berusia 17 tahun itu hanya tinggal di Seoul, sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka tinggal di Busan untuk bekerja.

Banyak yang tidak menyangka mengingat banyaknya perbedaan diantara mereka. Kulit Jimin yang putih bersih dan kulit Taehyung yang kecoklatan. Jimin yang manis dan Taehyung yang tampan. Taehyung yang tinggi dan Jimin yang sedikit pendek. Taehyung yang...

"Mandi Taetae!" sebuah handuk bertengger manis di kepala Taehyung.

"Aissh..."

.

.

.

'Srett'

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka, sontak aroma sabun menyeruak. Sesosok tubuh berkulit kecoklatan berbalut bathrope itu keluar dari sana.

"Hah...segarnya!" namja bernama Taehyung itu menghela napas sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Ini..." dahinya mengernyit ketika mencium bau yang tak biasa. Seperti bau...

"Gosong... Astaga Jiminieee kau masak apa sampai gosong begini!" sambil mengumpat Taehyung menuju dapur di apartemen mereka.

"Astaga!" sontak Taehyung berteriak histeris kala netranya menangkap bayangan Jimin yang tengah terduduk lemas bersandar counter dapur.

Taehyung segera berlari mematikan kompor dan berjongkok di depan Jimin. Menepuk pipi saudaranya itu agar terfokus padanya.

"Jim.. Buka matamu, lihat aku!" Taehyung nyaris menangis melihat kondisi Jimin yang lagi-lagi kolaps.

Mata sipit itu terpejam erat, bibir yang biasanya kemerahan itu memucat. Suara lenguhan penuh kesakitan terdengar dari dua belah bibir berisi itu. Tangan kanan berhias jemari mungil itu bergetar mencengkeram dada kirinya dengan erat.

"Hhh.. T-tae.." lirih, suara nya begitu lemah, ia begitu lemas hingga tak mampu membuka matanya, nafasnya tersengal. Rasa sakit itu tak bisa membuatnya menghirup udara dengan leluasa hingga ia merasa sesak.

"Jim..."

.

.

.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja Jim?" tanya Taehyung khawatir pada Jimin yang duduk dengan lemas di samping dirinya yang tengah mengemudi. Mereka berdua sudah rapi berbalut seragam sekolah dan tentu saja akan menuju sekolah. Beomnal High School. Sekolah ternama bertaraf internasional.

"Tidak apa-apa Tae.." Jimin menjawab dengan lemas. Jujur saja setelah sakitnya kambuh tadi pagi, ia masih merasa tubuhnya lemas sekali. Bahkan untuk berjalan menuju mobil saja, Taehyung harus memapahnya yang hampir limbung berkali-kali. Oh salahkan ia sendiri yang memaksa masuk dalam keadaan tidak baik seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana! Aku takut kau malah pingsan nanti!" Taehyung tidak bisa menghilangkan kecemasannya.

"Kalau aku pingsan, kan masih ada kau"

"Ishh... Kau ini, walau kita satu kelas, aku tidak bisa mengawasimu terus, kau lupa aku ada latihan basket hari ini untuk persiapan turnamen bulan depan. Aku harus membolos jam pelajaran. Jika aku tidak disana siapa yang menjagamu huh?!"

"Kalau kau mengomel terus kau makin mirip dengan Jung saem, yang kalau sudah mengajar mulutnya mengoceh terus hingga berbusa kau tahu!"

"Yak jangan samakan aku dengan guru membosankan itu!" diam-diam Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Mendengar Jimin sudah bisa berbicara panjang, itu berarti kondisi saudara sudah lebih baik setidaknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu latihan saja kalau begitu"

"Ish... Menemaniku atau melihat wajah tampan Yoongi hyung itu huh?!"

"Hehehe ketahuan ya" Jimin tersenyum malu. Tangan mungilnya menutupi bibir gendut itu. Manis sekali di mata Taehyung. Ahh andai Jimin bukan saudara kembarnya, sudah Taehyung pacari ia dari dulu.

"Sudah tertulis di dahimu itu. Kau kan sudah menyukainya dari dulu. Tapi..." Taehyung seolah ragu mengatakannya, ia takut jika hal ini akan melukai perasaan Jimin.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi... Jika kau menemaniku, kau akan bertemu dengan Jisoo, dia..." Taehyung terlihat ragu.

"Pacar Yoongi hyung"

Wajah ceria jimin berubah menjadi murung. Ia memang menyukai Yoongi, sunbae mereka yang sekarang duduk di kelas 12, dari tahun pertama ia sudah menyukai kapten basket bermulut pedas itu. Dan hingga setahun berlalu dia belum berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"A-ahh dia sudah punya pacar ya?" ia tersenyum miris sesaat sebelum merubah senyum itu menjadi senyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap menyukai Yoongi hyung!" suara cerianya kembali.

Melihat itu Taehyung jadi sedih "Ah atau kau mau aku mengatakan pada Yoongi hyung kalau kau menyukainya ha? Bagaimana? Ide baguskan? Kau tahukan aku mengenal Yoongi hyung!" tentu saja, Taehyung kan satu klub basket dengan Yoongi. Ia baru bergabung sekitar 2 bulan. Lalu kenapa Jimin tidak bergabung saja dengan tim basket untuk mendekati Yoongi? Yah selain tinggi badannya, kesehatan Jimin juga tidak mengizinkan.

"Yah berani melakukannya, kau akan mati ditanganku Tae!"

.

.

.

"Halo oppa"

"Taehyung oppa tampan sekali hari ini"

"Oppa oppa bagaimana kau bisa begitu tampan!"

"Taehyung oppa nanti makan siang sama-sama ya!"

Sungguh ini rutinitas yang menyebalkan bagi Jimin. Suara cempreng yeoja-yeoja centil penggemar Taehyung itu benar-benar selalu merusak mood paginya.

Yah salahkan saja wajah Taehyung yang terlampau tampan bak dewa yunani hingga dipuja-puja seluruh yeoja di Beomnal High School.

"Aku duluan saja Tae, kau urus saja penggemarmu itu" tak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini, Jimin memilih berjalan duluan meninggalkan Taehyung yang tengah dikerubungi yeoja-yeoja berpakaian minim itu.

.

"Benar-benar, apa para yeoja itu tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain teriak-teriak tak jelas"

"Aww"

'Brukk'

Jimin berjalan sepanjang koridor sambil mengumpat tak jelas. Terlalu larut dalam umpatannya hingga ia tak sadar menabrak sesorang hingga ia dan orang itu terjatuh dengan posisi tumpang tindih.

"Brengsek! Kalau jalan pakai mata, apa kau buta huh?! Dan cepat menyingkir dariku!"

'Deg'

Suara berat dan serak yang sangat Jimin kenali membuat ia mematung. Itu Yoongi. Sial, jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"Shit! Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku bodoh!"

Suara itu membangunkan Jimin dari lamunannya. Wajahnya memerah begitu saja saat menyadari posisinya. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Yoongi sekarang. Bahkan dapat ia lihat dengan jelas mata yang sama sipit dengan miliknya menatap dirinya tajam seolah menembus kepalanya. Bibir tipis yang dengan lihainya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar tak bermoral.

"Mi-mianhe sunbae"  
Sial suaranya bergetar. Hei, meski ia sudah tau tabiat buruk orang yang di sukainya itu, tapi dibentak dengan nada sekeras itu terang membuat Jimin ketakutan. Dengan segera ia menyingkir dari atas tubuh Yoongi.

Walau jika bersama Taehyung, Jimin memanggil Yoongi sebagai hyung. Namun jika bertemu langsung dengan orangnya, tentu ia memanggil sunbae. Bertatap muka dengan Yoongi saja tidak pernah, apalagi berbicara. Seakrab apa mereka sehingga Jimin bisa memanggil Yoongi 'hyung' seperti yang Tae lakukan.

Hah... Dan nampaknya hari ini hari keberuntungan Jimin. Bisa bertatap muka dengan sunbae yang disukainya dari jarak sedekat ini. Yah walaupun hal ini membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat, menimbulkan sedikit rasa nyeri.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata! Bagaimana bisa orang sebesar ini kau tabrak huh?!" Yoongi lagi-lagi mengomel.

"Mi-mianhe sunbae, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" Jimin membungkuk berkali-kali.

'Kriiingggg'

Bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Ck, sial! Oh my god, Ju songsaengnim,that fucking teacher!" umpatnya kala melihat guru tergalak di sekolah memasuki ruang kelasnya yang bisa dilihat dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Kali ini kumaafkan kau!" Yoongi bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih menganga tak percaya. Ia bahkan baru berbicara dengan Yoongi sekali, tapi sudah berapa banya kata-kata tak pantas yang ia dengar.

.

.

"Hei Jim, ada apa denganmu? Berhenti tersenyum tak jelas seperti itu! Kau menakutkan tahu" lirih Taehyung pada Jimin disebelahnya. Yah, ada guru yang tengah mengajar, mana mungkin mereka bicara dengan suara keras.

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa" balas Jimin tak kalah lirihnya. Ia kembali tersenyum manis mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Tuh kan kau senyum-senyum lagi. Hei aku khawatir tahu. Jangan-jangan kau sedang dirasuki makhluk halus ya? Atau kau bukan Jimin!"

Jimin mengeplak kepala Taehyung "Kau ini! Suka sekali bicara melantur huh!"

"Ehem..." deheman berat itu menyadarkan keduanya jika sang guru sudah berdiri di samping mereka. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Sudah selesai berbincangnya?"

Meski sang guru bertanya dengan nada tenang. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat mereka makin ketakutan. Guru ini punya sifat seperti psikopat. Bicara tenang dan kalem namun kelakuannya tak terduga.

"Kalian berdua. Keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga. KELUAR SEKARANG SEBELUM AKU MARAH!"

Benarkan, bentakan keras ada di akhir kalimatnya.

.

"Ini gara-gara kau Taehyung!"

"Heh salah sendiri menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Kalau aku tidak jawab, kau akan terus bertanya terus Tae! Aku hafal sekali dengan sikapmu itu"

"Kau kan..."

"Ahh sudahlah. Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Lebih baik aku latihan basket saja, sekalian membolos. Kau ke lapangan dulu saja Jim. Aku akan ganti baju. Ingat jangan duduk di bawah matahari ara"

"Iya-iya kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku juga akan ke kantin membeli minum dan makanan untukmu"

Mendengar itu Taehyung langsung memeluk Jimin dan mencubit pipi empuk saudara kembarnya itu "Ahh kau memang sangat perhatian Chimchim. Aku mencintaimu!"

.

.

"Dia...?" wajah putih pucat itu nampak berpikir serius. Keningnya berkerut. Mencoba mengingat siapa gerangan seseorang yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan. Berteriak semangat menyemangati salah seorang bernama Taehyung.

"Ada apa hyung?" Namjoon yang tengah mendrible bola heran dengan tingkah Yoongi. Mereka tengah bergantian berlatih melakukan three point shot(sorry gue nggak faham basket). Tak biasanya ia diam tak jelas begini. Biasanya ia akan mengomel panjang lebar kala ada pemain yang salah melakukan latihan. Ia meniti arah pandang Yoongi.

"Aku tahu pacarmu cantik hyung. Tapi jangan kau pandangi terus begitu. Ia tak akan kemana-mana" Godanya kala ia menangkap Jisoo ternyata ada disana.

"Aish! Bukan Jisoo bodoh! Yang ada disebelahnya itu!" Jelas Yoongi sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud dengan dagunya.

Namjoon mengamati seseorang yang duduk agak jauh dari Jisoo itu.

"Ahh itu Jimin. Saudara kembar Taehyung. Kau tidak tahu ya hyung, dia selalu menemani Taehyung latihan setiap pulang sekolah"

Matanya membulat "Sungguh? Aku tidak tahu dan apa? Si alien aneh itu punya saudara kembar! Kenapa beda sekali!" kagetnya. Kembali mengamati si manis berkulit putih yang sedang tertawa bersama Taehyung yang tengah menari tak jelas usai berhasil melakukan three point shoot pertamanya setelah gagal berkali-kali.

"Yah namanya kembar tidak identik bisa sajakan hyung. Kajja hyung, pemain yang lain sudah menunggu!"

.

.

.

"Heh kau yang menabrakku tadi pagi ya?" Yoongi bersama Taehyung berjalan menuju Jimin yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan ditemani beberapa makanan dan minuman. Pemain lainnya sudah bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing atas perintah Yoongi. Yah dirinya hanya ingin pemainnya tetap fit untuk menjalani latihan hingga turnamen nanti.

"Bye semua, aku pulang dulu" Namjoon yang terakhir melambai.

"Ya hati-hati!" Taehyung membalas lambaian Namjoon dengan semangat. Yoongi? Hanya menatap malas kelakuan bocah itu.

"Hah kau mengenal Jimin, Yoongi hyung?" dengan tangan melap keringatnya sendiri Taehyung bertanya, ia mendudukan diri disamping Jimin yang masih menundukan kepala. Kenapa anak itu? Ah, Taehyung tahu alasannya. Ia mengambil minuman di tangan Jimin dan meminumnya rakus.

"Ya, tadi pagi" Yoongi mendudukan diri disebelah Taehyung.

"Tadi pagi? Chim bicaralah jangan hanya menunduk begitu!" dilihatnya Jimin yang masih terdiam.

Jimin terdiam cukup lama sebelum memberanikan diri.

"I-ini untuk sunbae" cicitan Jimin terdengar. Kedua tangannya menyodorkan minuman ke arah Yoongi.

"Tidak perlu!" hampir saja Yoongi menerima minuman itu, namun suara wanita lebih dahulu menginterupsi.

"Oppa aku menunggumu disana, tapi kenapa kau malah kemari? Kajja aku sudah menyiapkan minum untukmu" Yeoja cantik berambut lurus itu menarik lengan Yoongi menuju tempat ditinggalkannya tas kecil berisi makanan dan minuman itu.

Meninggalkan tangan Jimin yang masih menggantung di udara.

"Sini biar aku yang minum! Haus sekali tahu!"

Jimin tersenyum tipis. Mereka kembar, dan Taehyung selalu bisa mengerti dirinya.

TBC

I almost forget about this! HAPPY RAMADAN ALLLLL!


End file.
